


Laundry Day

by lausang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Laundry, Smut, i need jesus, ish, they do it over the washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lausang/pseuds/lausang
Summary: Bucky is more than happy to do the laundry again next week. But, of course, it will have a price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Love James Buchanan Barnes and I want to have his babies.

You lean into the doorframe to watch him.

He’s standing in front of the dryer, shirtless, back facing you, as he folds a pile of fresh clothes and throw them in a basket. Bucky hums a song, a tune you don’t recognize, loud enough for you to hear over the sound of the washer working in the last load of clothes, seeming concentrated, relaxed and happy. The room smells like soap and fabric softener. You smile.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, James. I should let you do the laundry more often”

He turns at the sound of your voice and smiles to greet you, a bright and happy one. 

“Nah-ah, doll. Next week is still your turn. Alternating turns, remember?

You sigh, exaggeratedly. “Why did I create this rule, again?”

His response is a laugh, and the sound has your heart fluttering. Bucky folds the last piece of clothing, put it on the basket, and turns to you.

His eyes go from your face to the shirt you’re wearing – his shirt, a blue button-down that is long enough to cover half of your thighs –, down your naked legs and back up again. You watch as his content smile turned into a lust-filled smirk.

“Well, I could do the laundry again next week,” he says, slowly, seductively. “It would have a price, of course.”

“Oh, really?” You cock an eyebrow playfully at him, knowing just how much he likes it when you play along his little games. “And what would it be?”

Bucky takes three long steps towards you, getting close enough to kiss your lips, but not touching them. You look into his blue eyes, expecting him to lean in and close the distance between your bodies when you felt his hands on your chest, working the first button of the shirt.

“My shirt back.”

James winked at you and lowered his gaze to you bra-covered breasts as he kept opening the buttons of the shirt. Once the last one was open, you feel his hands slide up your sides, giving your hips a gentle squeeze and resting right under your bra. He licked his lips and you took the invitation, closing your arms around his neck as you brought your lips to his.

One of his hands went to your hair then, pulling the locks to angle you just the way he wanted. He kissed you slowly, warm tongue licking your lips, sliding along yours, exploring your mouth. You sigh into the kiss and the hand that was still on your waist gave your ribs a light squeeze.

Bucky begins to trail kisses down your shin to your throat as his hands go to your shoulders to slide the shirt down your arms. You feel the soft material pool around your feet as his hands are already on your back, unclasping your bra.

Laughing, you pull Bucky, who now is lavishing your neck with kisses and probably leaving marks, by his hair and smirk as you make a show of holding the cups of your simple black bra against your chest with one hand and pushing him back to the washing machine.

“Oh, come on, baby,” he states when his back hits the device, “don’t be shy now.”

You simply grin at him and let go of the garment, letting it fall to you feet. Bucky’s eyes go straight to your breasts and you chuckle at how hungry he looks when you slide down to your knees in front of him.

His hands caress the soft hair in the back of your neck as you playfully nibble a patch of skin right above his hipbones. He watches you with a lazy smirk. You look up and wink at him right before you hook your fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants to drag them down and free his cock.

He is deliciously hard already, the hot weight of him pulsing in your hand when you give his length a tentative stroke. The sigh he lets out makes you look up and, oh. Teasing Bucky always earned you that face: utterly wrecked, his lips parted and eyes heavy lidded. 

It made your mouth water as much as it made your pussy wet, and you just had to lean in and take him on your mouth. His cock slides into your mouth and he groans, the gentle caress on the back of your neck turning into a strong grip. 

You hum in encouragement and he groans again, louder this time, then starts to push and pull your head against his cock, fucking into your mouth quicker with every stroke. 

“Fuck, baby,” he muses in the huskier tone he can muster, “look at me.”

You do, staring deeply into those blue eyes as you keep taking as much of him as you can. He grunts, the eyecontact spurring him even on. 

When you bring your hands up to scrap your nails through the skin of his tight, however, he gives your hair a sharp thug. He pulls out of your mouth, both of your breaths coming out in heavy sighs.

“That mouth of yours.” He sweeps a thumb over your sensitive lips, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. You open your mouth, let his finger in and suck lightly on the tip. He groans.

“Get up, babygirl.”

You do, and Bucky pulls you closer to him to give you a desperate kiss. His hands go to the back of your thighs, and he hooks one of your legs around his hips. 

Understanding what his intentions, you secure your arms around his neck and let him lift you. His hands go to your ass to support you and he squeezes the soft flesh before placing you sat over the washing machine.

It’s too much. The vibrations of the device go straight to you neglected pussy and pure electricity jolts through you. You let out a surprised moan, your hands sliding down Bucky’s neck to grip his shoulders.

He looks at you, eyes dark and lust-filled. He had told you before: hearing you moan and watching your face contort with pleasure had the same effect on him as being inside you.

Bucky was quick to not-so-gently drag your panties down your legs and throw them somewhere behind him. With that last piece of cloth out of the way, he stared down at your bare body, lingering on your breasts.

“Beautiful,” he stated before he leaned in to sweep his tongue over one of your nipples. His flesh hand came up to the other one, fondling your breast carefully as the cold metal of his left hand made a patch from your knee to the top of your thighs, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake.

You were reduced by a whimpering mess by his ministrations combined with the soft vibrations of the machine below you. Having enough from his teasing, you took the matter into your own hands and slid a finger to your clit, rubbing it in circles.

“Oh, good girl.” Bucky's voice sounded just desperate and horny and that just made you moan and increase the speed of your movements. “Yes, that’s it. Touch yourself.”

You watched through half-shut eyes as he slid down to his knees in front of you and used his metal fingers to separate your folds. He hissed at the sight before him and swapped your hand away.

“Here, doll, let me do this.” You moaned as his tongue took the place of your fingers. Bucky lapped and sucked at your clit as his now lukewarm metal digits dropped at your entrance, circling it before pushing in, slowly, teasingly.

It felt too good. The wet contact of his tongue sent a shiver through you body as you chanted your hips forward to meet his movements. His right hand rested over your hip to hold to steady, his thumb tracing circles over the peak of your hipbone, as his left one continued to slowly work it’s way inside of you.

Your hands flew to his hair when Bucky started to alternate between sucking on your clit and flicking it with his tongue. You felt right on the edge, back arched and muscles clenched, pure pleasure running through your body when-

He stopped.

Gasping, the cold sweat cooling your heated skin, you started to muster the energy to complain when he placed a hand - the one that had been inside you - over you lips to silence your annoyed whimper.

“No. You will cum with my cock inside you, doll.”

The whispered order made you shut your eyes and mewl. Once more, you let his fingers inside your mouth and sucked them clean under Bucky’s attentive stare. He slides his fingers out of your mouth and grip your chin, a silent plea for you to open your eyes.

When you oblige, you’re met with his intense gaze. He’s beautiful, you note, with his plump bottom lip encaged by his teeth and his flesh hand slowly pumping his erection. You need him now.

“Bucky,” you beg, knowing it will do the trick. “Please.”

“Please what, doll?” His smirk is simply filthy.

“Fuck me. Make me cum.”

He’s more than happy to comply, his hands eagerly separating your thighs and aligning himself to your entrance before he sinks in, hard and rough.

You need no time to adjust. He just starts thrusting, fucking into you in a desperate pace, making you see stars. You claw at his shoulders, kiss his neck, moan low by his ears, completely lost at the moment, your senses overtaken by pleasure.

Bucky answers with as much enthusiasm, his hands gripping your thighs, the soft flesh of your ass, his mouth travelling from your breasts to your collarbones, nipping and kissing wherever his lips can reach.

It’s not long before you find yourself on the edge again. Your moans increase in volume as you feel tension spreading through your muscles and your hands go straight to your boyfriend’s hair to pull the dark locks. Bucky groans into your neck and that’s all that takes: your orgasm ripples through you, sending shivers to your spine and high pitched moans past your lips.

He is not far behind you and your orgasm just triggers his. In a moment, you hear him grunting into your neck and his hands gripping your hips tight as he rocks into you in a frantic pace before stilling completely. 

You run your hand from his back to his hair and start combing it away from his face. You both stay there for a moment, your breathing regulating as he massages your hips. Bucky gives your neck a quick kiss before rising up to meet your lips with his.

The kiss you share is a sleepy and intimate one. Eyes closed, Bucky presses his forehead into yours and smiles, lazy and satisfied.

“I’m doing the laundry next week, ok?” he asks before a yawn. You chuckle.


End file.
